Love and Friendship: Is It Worth It?
by Silver-Starlight08
Summary: Synthia/Sailor Star has been abused both physically and mentally by the other Sol System Senshi. She begins to wonder if she should stay or leave. In the end she gets tired and using the power of her crystal leaves and ends up in another world.


SS: Hey guys! First off I hope you enjoy this story. I'm alittle new to writing fanfics so I hope I did ok. Any comments, suggestions, opinions or even flames are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon or Naruto. The only character I have any rights to is my own, Synthia Hoshino.

Please enjoy!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Synthia Hoshino was no longer feeling like being a Sailor Senshi anymore. She knew that things had changed when they all began to remember the 'real' past. What they thought was the truth was just a fake truth. Everything during the Silver Alliance was not as peaceful as they all thought, nor were they so 'weak' as they thought. During the Silver Alliance they all had an extra power that seemed to be gone, but when they started to truly try and tap into it they slowly began to realize it was there all along. Even Synthia learned that she wasn't as weak as everyone thought. The truth of the matter being that she was just as powerful as Usagi was which everyone hated. They believed that Usagi should be the only one who was more powerful, that she was the only one who should be able to rule them. What they didn't understand was the fact that Synthia didn't want to be as powerful as Usagi, for she wasn't even sure she still wanted to be a Sailor Senshi.

It has been six months since the Starlights left to go back to Kinmoku and Synthia wished they hadn't, although she understood why they did. But she could have really used their help right about now. Surprisingly they understood how she left like a loner among the others, that while they involved her she still felt left out. Taiki and Yaten were more on her side, while Seiya tried to be but he wouldn't believe that his Usagi would act like that. Now she was once again alone, and for the first time she was scared to be.

-On Kinmoku-

Sailor Star Healer walked around the palace, trying to clear her head. For the last month she felt pain, heartache coming from Earth, and she feared for the worst. She mentioned this to Star Maker and Star Fighter, and was surprised when they both became worried that it might be Synthia. In the last few months Fighter had changed, everyone could see this. She wasn't going around being mopey and complaining about missing his Odango.

"I hate to say this but I'm beginning to miss the old Seiya. I don't think I can take this anymore."

"Easy Healer. I overhead her talking to our Princess about a strange dream he had been having. Apparently it was in the time of the Silver Alliance; we were guests of the Moon Kingdom. The moon princess had captured Seiya's heart, acted on that, then after a week told him she was happily engaged to the Earth Prince. That and apparently Synthia is the Star Princess."

Healer looked at Maker in shock. "Synthia, a princess? Well, I could see it, but the way the others acted I can't believe it."

Maker nodded. "But I'm really worried at her. Couldn't you tell as we were leaving that the others were treating her differently? I think the pain and heartache you're feeling is from her."

"I hope not, otherwise the Sol System Senshi are going to pay."

Healer and Maker turned to see Fighter heading toward them. He had an angry look in eye at the thought of the Senshi betraying the trust they worked so hard on earning.

"Where is this coming from, Seiya?"

"Simple, I'm remembering our past during the Silver Alliance."

-On Earth-  
The final bell rang signaling school was finally over for the day and everyone was rushing to leave the school grounds. Synthia was one of them seeing as how she was trying to avoid the others. She was not in the mood to deal with their abuse today, or ever in that matter, but there was nothing she could do at the moment. She just wished that she could tap into that power source she had in the past.

"Synthia!"

She turned when her name was called and suddenly wished she hadn't as she saw Usagi running toward her.

"Did you need something, Usagi?"

"Just wanted to let you know about the Senshi meeting at Rei's. Didn't want you to miss it. We have a lot to go over."

Synthia gave a small smile. "Well thanks for letting me know. But I have an appointment shortly so I'll be a little late."

"That's fine. We'll see you when you're done."

And with that Usagi made her way to the others as Synthia made her way to her apartment. She had a phone interview for a possible school transfer so she really want to get there in time. She didn't want to be here anymore, and she knew that Setsuna would never help her. She sighed as she walked into the safety of her apartment

_Princess. Princess._

Synthia held her breath as she looked around her apartment. What she saw made her gasp in shock. There in her living room was a ghostly figure, dressed in royal clothing, cape and sword included. As she looked upon the figure she noticed that he looked similar to the Star King in her memory. She walked toward him, stopping short and curtsied.

_Princess, you've been wronged by those you thought were friends. You are now remembering your true past and find it not to be as happy and peaceful as you once thought. My brave daughter, I wish there was more I could do for you._

"By what you've said, you are the Dark Star King, and my father?"

He nodded. _Yes, my darling Synthia. What I am about to tell you will help in your upcoming battle against the Senshi. You will be able to stop their abuse and use you're power to transport you somewhere safe. _He paused as he walked toward her and placed his hand upon her forehead. Suddenly all her memories came back to her, and with them the knowledge of her full power. _Never again will you be weak. Never again can Queen Selenity of the Moon control anything you do. When you've finally had enough just focus on your power, on your crystal and it will take you where you'll be safe._

With that being said he handed over a blue crystal with a silver star within it. As Synthia looked at it she knew instantly what it was. "The Star Sapphire Crystal."

Her father nodded before he smiled at her one last time then disappeared. Synthia held the crystal in her hand before it began to glow brightly and fade out. But she was not worried for she knew that it was now safely inside her body, safe and sound.

Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi."

"Yes, I'm trying to reach a Miss Hoshino."

"This is she."

"Miss Hoshino, this is Mr. Tukini calling about your application to our private high school."

"Yes, I was hoping to hear from you Mr. Tukini."

"Well, I would like to say that if you're still interested then we'd like to welcome you next year with open arms."

"I am still interested, and I'm happy to know that I was accepted."

"Well then, I'm sorry we couldn't go ahead and transfer you here, but we're doing with a few problems so unfortunately it won't be until next year. Would that still be acceptable to you?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you so much."

As they hung up Synthia smiled at the thought of leaving here, but she was still slightly disappointed that she had to wait til the end of this year to transfer. Oh well, she shouldn't complain too much since she got in. She looked at the clock and sighed. She had better get to that Senshi meeting at Rei's temple. She quickly changed clothes before running out the door, and making her way to Rei's.

She slowed down and hid her energy as she walked up the many stairs to the temple. She knew exactly where to find the others, but she was hoping to be able to hear their plans for her so she could leave quickly and act like the appointment took longer than she excepted. When she heard laughter she knew to stop, wait and listen.

'Can you believe that Synthia thinks we're her friend? I mean I know she's remembering like the rest of us which means she knows even in the past we weren't her friends.' Rei laughed.

'Yes, it is sad. And the fact that she tries to be as powerful as Usagi. Just because she supposedly was in the past doesn't mean she is now. And if she tried we'd be there to bring her down a few notches.' Makoto added.

'We all seem to agree that she's our enemy, everyone that is except Mamoru. Why do you think that is, Usagi?' Ami asked.

'I'm not sure really. He doesn't seem to ever want to talk about her. It's like he'd rather act like she doesn't even exist.'

'Maybe that's his way of being against her, but acting like he doesn't even know her. I mean, they did grow up together at the orphanage, so they would have been close. Maybe while he doesn't agree with how we treat her it's his way to say 'I can't be your friend'.' Minako suggested.

Synthia shook her head as she tried to not cry. She knew that Mamoru had stopped talking to her but thought it was because he agreed with what Usagi and them were doing to her, not because it was easier for him to ignore it. She quietly left the temple and all but dragged herself back to her apartment. When she got there she noticed Mamoru was standing at her door ready to knock.

"Mamoru?"

He turned toward her and was about to give a small when he noticed she was crying. He sighed as he figured it had to do with Usagi and the others. He kept silent as he waited for Synthia to unlock her door and the both of them get safely inside before he said anything. Once inside he made his way to the living room while Synthia went to the kitchen for a couple of cans of soda. As she walked back in she noticed Mamoru looked grave about something.

"Synthia, I know that I've been ignoring you lately and I'm sorry. I wanted to come and explain why I have."

"I know why, or at least I got an idea from Minako and the others. They think you're been trying to act like I don't exist so you could ignore how they treat me."

He sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it they're right. I hate how they treat you, both physically and mentally, but I love Usako too much to try and stop her. I know I should but I don't want to lose you again."

Synthia moved to sit by his feet and lay her head on top of his legs. "I understand, Mamoru, I really do. I would never try to come between you and Usagi, you know this. I love you like a brother, so it's ok."

Mamoru had lowered his head and placed it on hers as she spoke. They were both crying as they knew they would never be 'siblings' to one another ever again, unless Usagi and the others came to their senses. They stayed like that until Synthia's phone rang letting them know it was time to part. Mamoru helped her to her feet, pulled to his chest as he hugged like no tomorrow. He wiped her eyes dry as she did for him before they both smiled and Mamoru left without a word or a look back.

"Moshi moshi."

"How come you're not here? You're missing the meeting?" Rei was pissed, oh boy.

"Sorry, I had an appointment that ran longer than intended and I just got back home to change clothes."

Sigh. She could hear Rei telling the others why she wasn't there. Usagi actually whined while it sounded like Haruka growled. Oh boy, that means she now has the phone.

"Listen here, Star. You need to get your ass into high gear and get over here before we tan that ass."

Beep! Beep!

'Alright Senshi! Time to take care of that youma. We can deal with Synthia later. Transform and head for the park.' Luna yelled.

Synthia hung up before once again leaving her apartment and heading toward the park. When she found a safe spot she took out her henshi pen and watched as it changed into a broach. She smiled before holding it up to toward the sky.

"SILVER STAR CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

In a wave of bright lights Synthia was slowly becoming her other self, Sailor Star. Her sailor outfit was like the others with a few changes. Her bodice was silver instead of white, her skirt was in layers of dark and light blues, her gloves were just over her elbow as her boots went just over her knees, her back bow was dark blue with long, thin silver ribbons, her sleeves were that of super senshi, just like her front bow. Her tiara on the other hand instead of an oval jewel was a silver star outlined in blue, and was held in the middle of what seemed like a crown. Her blue/black fell to her lower back and suddenly held silver highlights. Her bright blue eyes now were the color silver.

As she finished transforming she saw two youmas attacking innocent people near the fountain in the center of the park. She ran over and kicked them back away from their victims. She took up her stance and glared at the youmas. They growled and roared at her while the people quickly fled for their lives.

"Stop right there! I will not allow you to hurt these innocent people! I stand for justice, a protector of all things light! I am Sailor Star! With the power of the stars, I'll punish you!"

The youmas growled some more before running toward her. Star jumped into the air and flipped over them, landing on her feet before calling upon the power of the stars. She began to glow as she powered up, just as the other Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen showed up. The Senshi were surprised by this power, and while Tuxedo Kamen hid it he was proud that she was finally standing up.

Synthia placed her hands in front of her as if she were holding an invisible ball in her hands. Suddenly her power began forming a bright silver and blue ball with a black star in the center.

"SILVER STAR.....BLAST!!"

As her attacked hit the youmas surrounding them in a bright light Eternal Sailor Moon was getting ready to heal them when she noticed that they weren't humans. They were true youmas, creatures of darkness. They looked at Sailor Star in amazement that she held this kind of power. But that was short lived when she suddenly crumbled to the ground by an attack from Sailor Uranus.

"You bitch! You weren't supposed to be here. Weren't supposed to destroy the enemy. It's our job not yours. It's our Princess' job, not yours."

"Nozoite..." Mamoru tried.

"No, Mamo-chan. Uranus is right. We didn't ask for Star's help, and we certainly don't need it."

Mamoru looked at his 'sister' with sadness but she was smiling. He knew then that she would be leaving for good, and while he'd sad she was gone he knew that she would be happier being away from here.

"You can say and do all you want, Usagi, but I'm through. I'm done being your target dummy. You'll have to find someone else for that cause I'm leaving here and I'm never coming back."

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSADY!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

All six attacks headed for Sailor Star and Mamoru gasped for he thought she'd never survive that. But then there was a bright light and the attacks disappeared as Sailor Star was still standing surrounded by her power, her light. Mamoru sighed in relief, but the others heard him. He knew he'd hear about this later, but right now he didn't care. All he cared about was making sure his 'sister' was ok.

_I'm fine Mamoru, don't worry about me. I want you to know that while I may never see you again I'll never stop loving or worrying about you, brother._

Mamoru nodded as he and the others watched Sailor Star close her eyes in concentration. She focused her thoughts on using her own crystal to transport her somewhere else, somewhere far from here so she could be safe. The Senshi tried to attack her but her power was forming a barrier around her that deflected all their attacks. In a flash of bright light Sailor Star was gone, never to return if she could help it, and for once Mamoru wasn't sad.

At that moment the Starlights showed up and looked pissed beyond belief. They glared at the Senshi as if they had just done something so terrible. Eternal Sailor Moon began walking forward toward Sailor Star Fighter when suddenly she was pushed back by Sailor Star Healer.

"What are you doing, Healer? We're all friends here."

"Friends? How can you say that when we know what you've done to Sailor Star." Healer was not happy, not in the least.

"What are you talking about? She's the one trying to take over Usagi's spot. And she's the one who up and left." Uranus growled.

Fighter snapped as she punched Uranus in the face. "That's not true and you know that. We know that you've abused her. We've felt her pain, Healer has felt it worse than us. And you think she didn't leave because she was tired of being pushed around. Wake up, Senshi. You just pushed one of your own way too far, and this time you won't have the Starlights to help you if she decides to come back for revenge."

"What do you mean? Do you know where my imōto is?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi looked at Mamoru with a hurt look on her face, before it changed to betrayal. "You would choose her over me, Mamo-chan?"

"While I love you, Usako, you were abusing the one person who I always saw as a sister, and you knew this from the beginning." Mamoru shook his head. "And if I didn't love you as much as I do, I would have found a way to stop you, and I should have, but she made me promise to leave it up to her, so I did. But don't think we'll be as close as we once were. It hurts me to have to say that to you, but it's the truth. She was my family and you all knew that, yet you still did what you did."

"Mamoru is right. All you've done is allowed the past to repeat itself. I heard that you all would have done whatever you could to keep that from happening, yet now you let it happen. We were all given a second chance to do things differently and you screwed that chance up." Maker pointed out.

They others suddenly looked ashamed as they realized what they had done. They realized they let the past rule their present actions, and it took losing the Starlights and almost losing their Prince for their eyes to be opened. Everyone de-transformed except the Starlights, and Usagi cried as she apologized for their actions. They hoped that they would get the chance to apologize to Synthia, but a small part of them knew that may never happen.

When Synthia woke up she noticed that she was in a hospital by the smell and the white walls. She groaned as she slowly sat up in the hospital bed. For the longest time she has hated being in a hospital, but then again one of the orphanages she was at was an old hospital. As she pulled the covers off her body she noticed that she had not only de-transformed, but she was in different clothes. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed just as someone walked into the room.

"I thought I heard you moving."

Synthia looked up toward the toward and lost her breath. There standing before her was a gorgeous guy about her age, slightly taller than her with red hair, piercing sea-foam eyes and the kanji for love above his left eye. He was wearing a white and blue robe and looked annoyed. Synthia lowered her head again as she pushed off the bed and stood up, which turned out to be a bad idea since her legs couldn't hold her up. But instead of hitting the cold tile floor she was caught in something warm and grainy. As she looked to see what she landed in she realized she was wrapped in sand and was being placed back on the bed.

"You're still pretty weak. According to Tsunade-sama you've been out for about a week. We're not sure whether you're a friend or a foe, what with the way you suddenly showed up."

Synthia sighed as she gazed at the sand that flowed around her feet. "I would like to say I'm a friend, but I've been hurt by my so-called friends before so I'm not sure if I can trust anyone here or not. I'd like to, but..."

"But you've been hurt and betrayed so much that you're afraid to let anyone in again."  
Synthia looked up in shock to stare into his eyes. They were slightly cold and hesitant but they also held understanding. She nodded, never looking away from him. The sand began to swirl around them, and as an instinct her power flared. They watched amused as her power and the sand began to move in sync with one another.

Bang!

"What's going on in here?"

They both turned to see a very annoyed bubble gum haired girl their age walking toward them. She turned her eyes to the boy before looking at Synthia then watched the sand retreat and her power enter her body again. The young girl looked amazed before turning her glare back to Synthia.

"You should not be doing something like that until we know we can trust you. And you, Gaara-sama shouldn't be in here. Kazekage or not you have no right."

"I do believe that if it hadn't been for me she would have tried to escape. It seems like she doesn't care for hospitals much." Gaara stated with a glare of his own.

"Yea well, when you grow up in an orphanage that was once an old hospital that does something to you."

Synthia was staring at the ceiling so she missed the girl's shooked look of pity or Gaara's look of, again, understanding. He didn't care about hospitals, and growing up he felt like an orphan. He also knew that Naruto would get along with her on that subject as well. He turned back to the girls and stared at the one he would like to see as a friend.

"Oh, I'm Sakura, by the way. And I'm glad to know you're awake."

"Synthia."

"And you're last name so I can make a file for you?"

"Hoshino."

Sakura nodded before leaving the room while Gaara stayed. He moved to sit beside her on the bed and glare at the ceiling. Synthia glanced at him through the corner of her eye and saw him doing the same. She smiled a little before looking at the ground again. She thought to herself, that she shouldn't be here. She didn't want to be hurt again, and while she didn't think these people would do that on purpose she wasn't sure she was ready to trust anyone just yet.

"Well, I see Sakura was correct that you are awake and the Kazekage is bothering you."

"I am awake, but Gaara-sama is not in fact bothering me, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade and Gaara looked at her while her head was still down, trying to figure out how she knew. She rose her head slightly for Gaara to see her face and was amazed that her eyes were shining the color of silver instead of that blue he saw earlier.

"I can read minds when I really want to, but even when I block, I can sometimes pick up something. Sakura was thinking of getting you, so I kinda guessed. It's an ability I'm working on controlling better."

Tsunade nodded. "That's fine, but tell me, why are you here? I know you're not from our world."

"The world I'm from I'd rather not go back to. My 'friends', my team, apparently never gave a shit about me. They used me as a target dummy, even after we faced an enemy. They only one who cared as the person I always saw as a brother. The Senshi abused me both physically and mentally, but I was able to endure it. I'm not proud of what I let them do, but I finally realized that I'm stronger than they made me think and I had enough of it. I focused all my power to my crystal and it brought me somewhere far away, somewhere safe."

Gaara lowered his head as she spoke more about the physical abuse. He couldn't believe that she was hurt that much from her teams own attacks, their own power. He couldn't imagine trying to deal with all that, and for six months. He shook his head before looking up again to see Tsunade staring at him. She had that grave look on her face like she wanted to make them pay but at the same time she wanted to be able to do something to help.

"Well, you appear to be fine. All wounds we saw on you are healed, so I think we should find you a place to live while you're here and then we'll introduce you to the others at a later date. The only place we have available is a three bedroom apartment and we were going to let Gaara and his siblings stay there since they don't like the Kage quarters in the Kage building."

Synthia shook her head but Gaara was the one who spoke. "Let her have the apartment. She currently needs thems more than we do so it's fine. We can stay in the Kage Quarters, as much as I hate them."

"I can't allow you to do that. If it was for you then take the apartment. I'll be fine wherever. I really don't care, besides you're being nicer than I excepted you to treat someone you weren't sure was a friend or not."

"How about this, all four of us will stay in the apartment, but it will mostly be yours. I'm only here for a few days before I must return to my own village. And I never sleep so there won't be a problem with sleeping arrangements."

Synthia thought about it before sighing and gave her consent. She could live with that, knowing that she had a place to stay and wasn't kicking anyone out. The rest of the day Tsunade or Sakura worked with her to get strength back into her legs which made Synthia happy. She hated feeling weak, and in a strange place she wanted to be on her guard.

She was just leaving the hospital when she saw Gaara standing outside like he was waiting on someone. Turned out he was waiting on her so she could be shown where the apartment was. They walked in silence, but it was comforting. They were both leery of the other and yet they both understand one another. They hoped to become friends so they'd have someone they could lean on.

~*~*~*~*~*~

SS: I hope you enjoyed and I hope there weren't too many mistakes.

Please review!!!


End file.
